Alert generation systems are used to produce an alert to signal a particular state or condition to a human. The alert is visual, audible, or haptic, or a combination of two or more of these. An example alert is an audible tone, chirp, chime or other sound pattern. Such an alert generation system may be used to generate a number of different alerts on command from a variety of other systems or subsystem. For example in a vehicle, an alert generation system may be configured to generate audible alerts for a lane-departure warning system, a turn-signal system, an near-object (pedestrian or parking) detection system, or any number of other such systems. These systems may be safety related, but are not always safety related.
The proper functioning of the alert generation system can be important, particularly if the alerts relate to safety warnings. Unfortunately, the alert generation system has multiple points of potential failure. Moreover, it would be difficult for the human occupant to recognize failure of the system since it will likely simply remain silent.
It would be advantageous to provide for enhanced reliability of an alert generation system.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.